


Never for good

by damnata



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mundane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natural Disasters, Near Death Experiences, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnata/pseuds/damnata
Summary: “Don´t look back,” Magnus had ordered breathlessly as the cries of the people behind them grew in volume. “Just keep running.”





	Never for good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Sadly I had to skip yesterday´s prompt as I had a really terrible day for personal reasons and I wasn´t really up to writing anything. I´m sorry.
> 
> For once, no one dies here.

Alec´s bare feet made an annoying slapping sound on the dirty tiles as he made his way through the temporary hospital set up in a now-ruined resort hotel, the blood seeping through the multiple cuts and scrapes on them sticking to the floor and then giving a disgusting “snap” when he moved his feet.

His feet, his hands, his face, all of him was covered in blood and dirt. His eyes and throat hurt from being submerged under the salty water too many times and his right leg had a limp - it had gotten stuck between an uprooted tree and the side of a car. Alec had had to pull it out in order to escape being drowned by the next wave of the flood, scraping off a large portion of skin and damaging his ankle.

Alec had somehow managed to climb onto a larger piece of debris, something that might have been a piece of a house wall once. He had helplessly balanced himself on that piece of trash and floated on the river caused by the massive tidal wave that had hit the island just two hours before.

He never once stopped calling out for Magnus.

Their honeymoon was meant to be perfect and it had been in many ways. After the first day spent entirely in bed they had danced under the bright stars at small seaside bars, drank copious amounts of rum from coconuts adorned with tiny colourful umbrellas and shopped in the small yet incredibly expensive boutique shops on the main strip.

He and Magnus had just finished their lunch in a restaurant near the beach when the earthquake hit. They had taken cover under the table and Alec had watched with growing dread as the dishes fell and shattered on the floor, holding onto Magnus´ hand so tightly that his wedding band left an indention in his skin.

With shaky legs, they had left the restaurant and started to head inland. The earthquake hadn´t caused much trouble and Alec guessed they had only felt the aftershocks of an earthquake happening on a nearby island. He had spared a worried glance over his shoulder at the tourists still milling about on the beach and stopped.

“Magnus,” He´d said, tugging at his husband´s hand. “The water is gone.”

“What?”

“Look at the tide, have you seen anything like this before?”

Within a moment Magnus had paled and tugged Alec along as he broke into a run, heading towards the centre of the island where the elevation was the highest.

“What´s going on?” Alec had asked. “Is there another earthquake coming?”

“No, a tsunami. We need to get to higher ground now.”

They had only made it a few hundred metres when the sirens sounded, the wail of them cutting through the town. Even worse, however, were the terrified screams of the people now alerted to the upcoming threat and the frantic, desperate movement of masses that ensued. Mothers were grabbing their babies to their chest, children stumbling and falling as they tried to keep up with their parents, the elderly slowly making their way upwards, too weak to run. 

Alec´s heart hurt. He hoped they would be alright.

“Don´t look back,” Magnus had ordered breathlessly as the cries of the people behind them grew in volume. “Just keep running.”

Alec hadn´t listened. He had turned to look back at the huge wave following them, seawater nearly licking at their heels.

He had stumbled and dragged Magnus´ down with him.

The water had descended at them with a roar and Alec had been pushed under by the force of it. Only after long suffocating moment´s had he resurfaced.

Alone.

“Magnus!” He had called out, hacking up water from his lungs. The debris from demolished buildings and uprooted plants drifted past him, scratching against his skin.

Alec ignored the pain. He needed to find Magnus.

He called out again and again until he found him, the purple of his shirt standing out in murky water. Alec had inched closer to him, slowly moving from one piece of trash to other before finally reaching him.

There was blood around Magnus, a piece of wood driven through his shoulder.

“Hold on,” Alec had told Magnus, linking their fingers again. “Hold on for me, alright. We will make it out.”

The current had been too strong to hold them together. A turn in streets and a rush of water had forced them apart. Magnus letting go of Alec´s hand with a cry as he was dragged away and pulled under by the force of it.

It was meant to be perfect. Alec breathed against the push of tears, strengthening his resolve. It will be perfect again. He will find Magnus and they will go home together and stay together.

He will find Magnus.

“Have you seen my husband?” He asked from one of the aid-workers, showing the woman a picture of Magnus that he had fished out from his wallet that had, surprisingly, stayed in his pocket.

“I can´t tell, sir, there are too many people…”

“Please,” Alec begged, tears now freely slipping from his eyes. He had been at it for hours, asked any member of staff he came upon. He had even taken a look at the dead that were stored at a makeshift morgue, many of them too mangled to even resemble a human. “He had a purple shirt...a shoulder injury.”

“I don´t remember, please, I have people to attend to.”

“Fuck!” Alec cried out of frustration, wiping at his eyes angrily. He couldn´t lose Magnus, not like this. 

It was too soon.

“There was a man,” Someone said then. A woman standing in line with a child whose arm was clearly dislocated. “There was a man next to my husband int the largest hall to the left. He had a purple shirt, I think someone was sewing his shoulder.”

“Thank you,” He breathed. “Thank you.”

Frantically Alec followed the haphazard signs that led to the great hall before he was able to hear it, the moans and pained cries of the injured almost deafening. The room was filled with people in various states of need, most of them laid out on the ground and wrapped in silver blankets and the air was thick with the smell of disinfectant. There were many aid-workers amongst the injured.

“Have you seen him?” Alec asked one of them, showing them the photo. “Magnus Bane?”

The worker checked the listings he had in hand.

“There´s a Magnus Lightwood-Bane at the 11th row, 9th place….”

Alec barely had time to thank him before rushing away, counting the rows before finding the right one and sprinting along it to find Magnus.

“Oh my god,” He sobbed, falling to his knees and grasping at Magnus´ hand once he made it to him. “Oh my god, you´re alive.”

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, forcing his eyes open despite the pain he was in. “You´re OK? I was asking for you, I was so scared…”

“I´m perfect now, don´t worry about me.”

Alec couldn´t help but break, bowing down over Magnus´ chest and crying out all his fear and worry and happiness. Magnus gingerly placed his other palm over the hands already locked tight, their wedding bands clinking gently as they were connected once again.

“I´m sorry. I let go, I´m sorry.”

“Hush now,” Magnus said gently, carefully rolling to his side so he could pull Alec down next to him in the narrow space he was allotted. “It was an accident.”

“I´m never going to let you go again, I promise.”

“Oh, my darling,” Magnus sighed in the space between them and Alec´s heart still stuttered at the endearment. “Nothing in this world can drag me away from you for good.”


End file.
